Description: Planning and evaluation is an active process at the Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center. A University-based long range plan is being developed and carried out by a renowned management consulting firm, Deloitte and Touche. The planning effort culminated in a retreat of the Project Steering Committee which identified the key issues for a five year plan. The strategic plan for the CCC-CHRI resulted from this planning process. The key areas of the plan are research, patient care, education, organization and management, human and financial resources. The External Advisory Committee (EAC) is composed of Dr. Carlo Croce, Dr. C. Russell de Burlo, Dr. Richard Rifkind, Dr. Thomas R. Tritton, Dr. Frederick Valeriote, Dr. Daniel Van Hoff and Dr. Ernst L. Wynder. This distinguished group meets annually to discuss planning, management of programs, and administration. The Committee reports directly to Dr. Schuller but meets also with Center Senior Leaders and University officials during its annual site visit. The Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) consists of Deans of the various Colleges in which the OSUCCC Programs are conducted. This committee, which is chaired by the Associate Vice President for Health Services, Dr. Ronald L. St. Pierre, meets three times yearly. The CCC-member advisory committees include the Committees for Space Allocation, Basic Research, Clinical Research, Community Research, Research Development Award Committee, and Clinical Scientific Review Committee.